Something To Do
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: Bored, Claire decides to calculate when the festivals in MFoMT are in real life. Two unexpected guests come to her house. One-shot


**Here's the one shot which sort of explains the time and dates and such for my upcoming long story which I'll disclose the name of it right now. The long one will be called *drum roll* A Secret Not So Secret.  
Ik, maybe not the best tittle in the world, but I can assure you, it'll be clear why I chose that... I think lol!**

**Anyways, enjoy this one shot! :)**

* * *

_What to do... what to do... I know!_ Claire jumped off her couch and dashed towards her desk. Grabbing a pencil and some paper, she decided to do some calculations. _I'm curious to find out when the festivals in this game are in real life._She recorded the dates for the festivals which were in the game. Using a calendar, she converted those dates to real life ones. Here's what she wrote:

_30 days per season ~ 90 days per season (in real life)_

_Ex: 14 = 42  
30 = 90_

_In real life:_

_ March 21 ~ 1st day of Spring  
June 21 ~ 1st day of Summer  
September 21 ~ 1st of Fall  
December 21 ~ 1st of Winter_

_Spring 8: Goddess Spring Festival ~ April 14th_  
_14: Spring Thanksgiving ~ May 2nd_  
_18: Horse Race ~ May 14th_  
_22: Cooking Contest ~ May 26th_

_Summer 1: Beach Day/Frisbee Contest ~ June 24th_  
_7: Chicken Festival ~ July 12th_  
_12: Tomato Festival ~ July 27th_  
_20: Cow Festival ~ August 20th_  
_24: Fireworks Festival ~ September 1st_

_Fall 3: Music Festival ~ September 30th_  
_9: Harvest Festival ~ October 18th_  
_13: Moon Viewing Day ~ October 30th_  
_18: Horse Race ~ November 14th_  
_21: Sheep Festival ~ November 23rd_  
_30: Pumpkin Festival ~ December 20th_

_Winter 10: Dog Race ~ January 20th_  
_14: Winter Thanksgiving ~ February 1st_  
_24: Starry Night Festival ~ March 2nd_  
_25: Stocking Festival ~ March 5th_

_Note: not calculating New's Year Eve and Day since that's December 31st and January 1st respectively._

Sitting back in her chair, Claire admired of what she did. _Job well done if I say so myself!_ A sudden knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She skipped over to the door and opened it. Before her stood her ginger-haired best friend, Ann. "I have some news for you." Ann barged into the blonde's house.

"Hello, Ann. How are you doing? I'm quite fine. Nice weather we're having." Claire sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough small talk. This is really important news!"

"Alright Ann, what is it."

Ann jumped up and down in excitement, "He proposed! He proposed! He proposed!"

"Slow down, Ann. Who did to whom?"

"Your brother to me, idiot!"

"Really!" Claire clasped her hands together. "Well it was about time! I was beginning to wonder when Jack would pop the question. Ha! Gray owes me some money!"

"You two placed money down on when he was going to propose?" Ann dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Maybe?" she said as she shifted from one foot to another. The ginger-haired girl glared at the blonde. "What? It was easy money! I knew that Jack would before the end of this year. Gray for some stupid reason thought Jack wouldn't. But ha! He has been proven wrong!"

"You pushed your brother to, didn't you!" Ann almost shouted, realizing how Claire won.

"Umm... well, it wasn't like he was on his own anytime soon! He needed someone to nudge him that way. And it didn't help when you were constantly asking me when my brother would ask you. You pushed me into this."

"True..." Ann grew silent. They both looked at each other then screamed at the top of their lungs. "Eeeekkk! I can't believe I'm getting married to Jack! I can't wait!"

"I can't wait either! You'll be my sister-in-law!" Claire stopped bouncing up and down. "I am going to be the maid of honor, right?"

"Of course you are, stupid! Who else would I get? ...And don't you dare answer that!"

Claire giggled as she sat back down at the desk she previously was at. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Oh in about a month or so." Ann answered as she sat on the arm rest of Claire's couch. "When do you think your Romeo will propose to you? Hmm? If he proposes soon, we can have a double wedding!"

"Ah, well, umm, well, you know Gray: he can barely express his feelings as it is. But it's cute when he tries." the blonde farmer blushed.

"Mmmhmm, well, I expect soon; don't ask me why, but I just have a gut feeling about it." Ann smirked. Her smirk didn't catch Claire's attention. Glancing at the paper on the desk, Ann inquired, "What were you doing before I arrived?"

"Hmm? Oh this thing?" Claire motioned toward the paper. "Oh, just some calculations to a game... you know the game that was made after our town and the people here? That still creeps me out. Anyways, I got bored and decided to calculate when the festivals were in real life."

Ann made her way towards her best friend. She looked at the paper then started to laugh. And loud. "C-Claire! You are too funny!" she roared, gripping her stomach.

"What the hell is so funny?" Claire demanded.

"Ooo! You swooore!" Ann pointed childishly at Claire. "That's so un-Claire like."

"Shut-up Ann, and tell me what's so funny? Or you'll live to regret it!"

"As if I'm scared of you." Claire glared at Ann, but the ginger wasn't fazed. "You seriously don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"If you wanted to know the dates of the festivals, why didn't you look on the real life calendar? And to top that all off, right here on your desk is the calendar with all the dates of the festivals. That's what's funny." Ann then started to burst into laughter again. "You can be so absent minded at times, Claire." she barely made out through her laughters.

Claire only blushed from embarrassment. "Well, it at least gave me something to do." she tried justifying her actions.

"And it gave me something to laugh about." Ann giggled. "But I have to say, some of the festivals—they aren't on the same day as in real life."

"Hence why it's approximate, Ann. Like yeah, I know that the _Pumpkin Festival_ replaces Halloween here, and that the _Starry Night Festival_ and the _Stocking Festival_ (which really isn't one) are in December just before Christmas. I was just going by the game."

"You're too much, Claire." Ann chuckled.

"Well, excuse me for exercising my brain!"

Just then a knock came from the door. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom, Claire?"

"Knock yourself out. Besides, you know you can."

While Ann went in the bathroom, Claire opened her door. "Oh, hey Gray!" she blushed.

"Hey!" he smiled. Then he pulled down his blue hat, covering his face. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can!"

As Claire closed her door, Gray spoke up again but in a shaky way, "Uh, C-Claire?"

"Yeah?"

He stuffed his hands into his pocket while staring down at the floor. "How have you been?"

Claire blinked but answered, "I'm doing well, Gray. Just like always. You?"

"Fine." A small silence crept into the room. "C-Claire?"

"Yes, Gray?" She clearly was puzzled at his behavior.

"H-How's your farm?"

"Quite well: Daisy gave birth recently; Alice started laying golden eggs which I'm still puzzled how's that even possible, but I don't judge; and the crops are healthier as ever. What's this all about, Gray?"

"N-Nothing really..."

"Suure..." she muttered.

Again, awkward silence befell them. "C-Claire?"

"Dammit, Gray, what is it? You've been acting abnormal here and-"

A small square box which currently he held interrupted her speech. He then opened it as he knelt on one knee. What she saw caused her mouth to drop. "C-Claire, you know me well enough to k-know that I'm not good with words... or feelings for that matter, but, umm, well," he closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath then continued, "Claire, I have loved you for a very long t-time. And I can't think of anyone else I rather live the rest of my life with other than you. Will you marry me?" he asked, managing to gain confidence at the end.

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!" she eagerly grabbed the box. She then threw herself on him and embraced him. After staying like that for a little bit, she pulled back, leaving her arms wrapped around his neck, and looked at him in the eyes. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Leaving his hand on her face, he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss grew passionately each second went by.

Like on cue, Ann barged into the room disturbing the two lovebirds. "What did I tell ya?" Ann grinned.

"Ann! I didn't know you were here!" Gray said as he helped his fiancee up.

"You should know me by now, Gray: I'm _always_ around when things interesting happens; how else am I suppose to know everything?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ann!" Claire realized. "I... I..."

"Exactly, Claire."

"What?" Gray gave a puzzled look.

"Ann here knew about your plans to come over today to propose."

"But how? I told no one... well, maybe Cliff... and Jack..." Then it hit him. "Ann! You eavesdropped!"

"Hmm, well, I'll leave that to your imaginations." She clasped her hands together. "We can now have double weddings now! I must tell Jack to continue with the plans for the double weddings!" With that, she left Claire's house.

Gray and Claire looked at each other and chuckled. "That's our Ann." he commented.

"Indeed!" she laughed.

He then pulled out a shiny blue object out from his pocket, "I didn't know what one I should give to you, Claire, since it's tradition in this town to give a blue feather for proposals; so I got you both."

"It wouldn't matter if nothing was given: my answer still would've been yes." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "But it's still sweet to think of both a ring and a blue feather."

"You know, I made that ring especially for you." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know." she smiled.

He then pressed his lips against hers. Glancing over at the desk not far from them, he noticed a piece of paper. "What's this?" he broke off the kiss.

"A little something that kept me occupied till you and Ann came."

"Claire, you do realize that you could've looked at the calendar." he chuckled.

"Now you're sounding like Ann. Oh, by the way, you owe me twenty dollars."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! :D  
Look out for my long story when I decide to post it that is lol!**

***I would be much obliged if you reviewed this; any pointers will be gladly received. (Just don't be too harsh lol! My very 1st story here!) :P Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
